After lengthy preclinical studies, the eMIP protocol was prepared and has now passed through the various regulatory bodies required before implementation. Non-small cell lung cancer patients will be treated at Harborview Radiation Oncology, located at Harbor Hospital in Baltimore. Eligible patients are those for whom a 5-7 week course of external beam radiation therapy has been prescribed by the medical and radiation oncologist. Patients who are to receive concurrent chemotherapy with radiation therapy would not be eligible for this study. eMIP will be administered on days 1 through 5 of the 2nd, 4th, and 6th weeks of radiation therapy (depending on the duration of prescribed therapy). The study is now actively recruiting patients.